Return to the Labyrinth
by Queen of the Night Furries
Summary: Ten years has passed since Sarah won her way through the labyrinth. 3 Years has passed since she last saw or heard from any of her friends. But when she starts hearing voices, and unexplained giggles when her back is turned. It seems that her old friend Jareth isn't through with her...
1. Chapter 1: You Have No Power Over Me

Return to the Labyrinth

Chapter 1: You have No Power over me

_Jareth approaches her cautiously as he steps out of the shadows._

"_Give me the child," said Sarah. _

"_Sarah beware, I have been generous up until now, but I can be cruel." says Jareth._

"_Generous? What have you done that's generous?" she asks._

"_Everything! Everything that you have wanted I have done! You asked that the child be taken, I took him. You coward before me, I was frightening. I have reordered time. I have turned the world upside down, and I have done it all for you," he pauses, "I'm exhausted from living up to your expectations. Isn't that generous?"_

"_Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City." Sarah recited, "For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is."_

"_Stop!" Jareth commanded, he holds up a crystal orb, "Wait, look Sarah, look what I am offering, your dreams."_

"_And my kingdom is great." repeats Sarah walks toward him._

"_I ask for so little just let me rule you, and you can have everything that you want," he says, taking a step back._

"_Kingdom is great," she repeats again, "Damn I can never remember that line."_

"_Just Fear Me, Love Me, Do as I Say, and I Will Be Your Slave..." he nearly begs._

"_My kingdom is great, my kingdom is great," she repeats more, suddenly she looks up and says, "You have no power over me.." that single line echoed over and over as the Goblin King tosses the crystal up into the air. The old grand father clock struck midnight..._


	2. Chapter 2: Ten Years Later

Return to the Labyrinth

Chapter 1: Ten Years Later

Sarah awakens instantly sitting up, in her bed. Almost ten years have passed since that night. The night she won the labyrinth and rescued her baby brother Toby from the Goblin King. Yet she still had the same dream over and over, each night, it was always the same. The last conversation she and Jareth had.. The words 'You have no power over me' repeated over and over in her mind. The memory seemed as if it only happened yesterday.

Sarah look over at her alarm clock on the bedside table, which read 4:46am. She sighed laying down, after awhile she managed to fall back asleep. Sarah awoke a few hours later by her alarm clock, beep beep beep it rang until she shut it off. Climbing out of bed she turned on the lamp beside her bed, next to the alarm clock. She looked up and faced the mirror on the opposite wall, jumping when she saw the goblin king looking back at her, she shook her head and it was her own reflection, "Your just imagining things Sarah." she told herself as she walked to her dresser and got clothes. Sarah looked once more at the mirror as she left the room..

In fifteen minutes she had gotten around for work. Sarah walked into the kitchen and gotten herself a bowl of cereal, she sat down at the table and began eating. A couple minutes passed and she suddenly heard a voice, _Sarah. _That same voice, the one that haunted her dreams echoed in the back of her mind. Sarah shook her head slightly and sighed, "It was just a dream Sarah, nothing to worry about." She finished eating and rinsed her bowl out in the sink, and went into the bathroom, and brushed her teeth. She walked downstairs, when she thought she heard giggling. Sarah spun around, "Who's there?" she asked.. Nothing but silence answered her. She backed away. Grabbing her purse from the counter she left the apartment, and walked down to her car, parked outside.

She got in and leaned her head back, "I must be loosing my mind." She buckled her seat belt, then started the car as she began to drive to work. Sarah was a secretary, to a wealthy businessmen, she wasn't happy with the job, but her dreams of being an actress never came true. Even with all the acting classes she took, she never been called to a casting interview. So being a secretary was what she became. She got to work and began her day. Thankfully as the hours passed work had been normal, she didn't hear any voices, or unplaced giggles. Nothing out of the ordinary. Sarah looked at the clock, it was almost four, and she had to pick up her brother Toby from school. He was going to be staying with her for the next couple weeks, while Sarah's father and stepmother went on a business trip. Sarah had agreed to take him, but right now she wasn't sure if she should, but knew she had no other choice. She left work, and drove to Toby's school. He was standing out front, waiting for her.

Sarah pulled up infront of him, and smiled, "Hey Toby, how was school?" she asked.

Toby got in the passenger side, "Fine I guess." he replied, shutting the door. Then he buckled his seat belt. Sarah sighed alittle, and then started driving home, "We can rent movies for the weekend if you want. Or we can just go out to eat, hang out. Whatever you want." she told him.

Toby looked at his sister, "Sure, sounds great." He then leaned his head back and closed his eyes. After a few minutes he opened them and looked at her, "I saw a barn owl today. At Lunch." Sarah tensed, but then calmed herself, "A barn owl? Here in the city? None sense." she replied.

"It was true, I saw it. It almost seemed familiar to me." Toby said. Sarah continued to drive home, "We'll don't think about it too much." she said as she pulled into the parking lot of her apartment. Once she parked she and Toby got out. Without a word they went up to her apartment and Toby sat down on the couch. "How long is mum and dad going to be gone?" he asked looking over at his sister.

Sarah looked over at him, "A week or two." she replied, "Are you hungry? I can make you a sandwich or something." she asked.

Toby looked at her again, "No, I'm not hungry right now. Thanks anyway." Sarah nodded but didn't say anything, as she walked towards her bedroom, she entered her bedroom and when she pasted her mirror, she thought she seen Hoggle looking at her. She quickly looked at the mirror and was only shown her reflection.

Sarah turned and walked over to her dresser, and changed into casual clothes. A pair of blue jeans and a random t-shirt. She then laid down on the bed, her face buried into the pillow, and she used it to muffle a much needed scream. Sarah stayed there for a few minutes, until she heard a knock on the door.

"Sarah? Are you alright?" Toby asked from behind the door. Sarah got up and walked over to the door and opened it, "Yes I'm fine, Toby. Just got a little frustrated." she faked a smile, "Go out into the living room, I'll be out in a moment."

Toby raised an eyebrow, "Ok?" he said, turning and walking away. Sarah sighed before closing the door. She took a few deep breaths, she couldn't be imagining this now. Not when it was happening so much, she wasn't crazy, she wasn't. Sarah shook her head before going out of her room, and headed into the kitchen. She grabbed a glass from the cupboard and turned the fossett on for a few minutes, letting the water get cold. Then she filled the glass halfway, and turned the water off. She took a drink, before looking around the kitchen. Suddenly she jumped alittle when she swore she seen the cabnit close. Turning around she reached up and grabbed a bottle of pills off the shelve above the sink. Taking a couple, hoping it would ease her mind, she took a few drinks of water before pouring the rest of it down the sink. Putitng the glass on the counter and the pill bottle up on the shelve where it belonged. "Sarah, now your really loosing it." She hadn't actually scene any of her friends from her time in the labyrinth, not since she moved out of her parents house three years ago. Its been ten years since she won her way through the labyrinth and rescued her baby brother, and only the last few months has she been hearing voices and seeing things out of the corner of her eyes.

Sarah shook her head again before going out into the living, "What would you like to do?" she asked, Toby as she sat next to him on the couch. Toby shrugged but said nothing.

"We could watch a movie, or play a card game. Or go for a walk." Sarah suggested, trying to distract her mind from every thats happened today.

"Got any video games?" Tobi asked. Sarah shook her head and her little brother sighed, "Can we go stop at mom and dad's house so I can get my PS3?"

"I supose so, we have to get your bags anyway."

The two got around and was heading out the door when she heard yet again more giggles. She spun around, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Suddenly she heard Toby speak, "Did you hear that too?" He asked.

"Lets just get going," she said, not wanting to make a big deal out of it as they left her apartment...


End file.
